Secmet
Secmet '''was one of Bandora's four Dark Warlords, who wore snake-like armor and carried two katana blades. His origins and how he came to be in the service of Bandora remained a mystery. Character History Shortly after the Battle Task Force Power Rangers' victory over the giant DoraTitan monster in Angel Grove, California, Secmet and the other three Dark Warlords appeared on different rooftops along Angel's Square in the Angel Grove North district to introduce themselves to the Rangers. Dragon Ranger's evil laughter announced the Dark Warlords' arrival to the Rangers, as well as civilians Maya Koji and Simon Kaden. Dragon Ranger called the Power Rangers fools, and Tyranno Ranger demanded to know who they were. Dragon Ranger introduced the four warriors as the Dark Warlords and himself as the Warlord of Cruelty. Secmet introduced himself as the Warlord of Venom. Dayus introduced himself as the Warlord of Illusion. Kayl introduced himself as the Warlord of Deception. Dragon Ranger told the Rangers that the creature they had killed was but a pawn, and that Bandora was now ready to strike, and when she did, nothing would stop their world from falling. Mammoth Ranger defiantly yelled that they weren't afraid of them, but Dragon Ranger simply replied, "You will be," and he, Secmet, and Dayus and Kayl simply stepped backward and shimmered out of sight. (BTFPR: #1) A day or two later inside Bandora's palace on the moon, Secmet and the other three Dark Warlords kneeled before Bandora, while Goldar, Scorpina, and Gurail watched from nearby. Dragon Ranger apologized to Bandora, saying he didn't feel it was wise to engage the Rangers at that time. Bandora responded by striking Dragon Ranger on the back of the neck, causing him to collapse and yelling that it was the perfect time, as the Rangers were still inexperienced with their powers, so he could have killed them with his bare hands. Bandora then commanded Dragon Ranger to take "his" warlords and go back to Earth, saying that the Rangers are the only things standing in her way, and she wants them wiped out. Dragon Ranger nodded, vowing that it would be done. (BTFPR: #2) Moments after Professor Koji's death due to his being possessed by an evil spirit, Secmet called out to Tyranno Ranger from a rooftop across the street from Professor Koji's apartment. Jason Scott leapt through Professor Koji's apartment window, using his strength to arc through the air, and landed in front of Secmet. He demanded to know if Secmet was behind this, and Secmet replied, "Indeed." Jason activated his Dino Buckler and transformed into his Ranger armor. Secmet unsheathed his two swords, and Tyranno Ranger summoned his Tyranno Sword and charged forward to attack. Secmet activated a Snake Bite Strike attack, firing a red energy wave that exploded against Tyranno Ranger and knocked him onto his back. Tyranno Ranger climbed to his feet just as Secmet dashed forward to attack. Secmet moved at blinding speed, repeatedly stabbing the Ranger against the chest, each blow sparking upon impact and forcing the Ranger several steps backward. Tyranno Ranger crashed against the rooftop, and used his sword for balance while trying to pull himself back up. Secmet stalked towards Tyranno Ranger, saying that he was weaker that he had thought, and that it wasn't like him to over-estimate an enemy. Tyranno Ranger asked him who he was calling weak, and rose to his feet, activating a Power Wave attack and swinging his sword through a horizontal arc that fired a crimson energy wave that exploded against Secmet and tore through his armor with massive bursts of sparks that ripped apart his body. (BTFPR: #2) Soon afterward, one of Bandora's cards struck Secmet's fallen form and infused his body with energy. Secmet rose to his feet and leapt from the rooftop while growing giant-sized, allowing him to stomp through the streets of Angel Grove North. (BTFPR: #2) Tyranno Ranger summoned the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord to face the giant Secmet. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord bashed its tail against Secmet, the blow sparking against Secmet's armor. The Zord stepped closer and bashed its head against Secmet, knocking him back a step. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord roared and charged forward to attack again, but Secmet did not give the Zord a chance to. He swung his blades through a series of diagonal strikes, each sparking against the Zord's armor, forcing the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord back, until their fight moved back by two city blocks. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord snapped its jaw around Secmet's arm to stop the attack. The Zord tightened its jaw, snapping Secmet's armor as he winced in pain. Secmet took a step back as the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord out with its tail, bashing across Secmet's armor. Secmet went tumbling across the streets, then rose to his knees, clenching his injured arm, and took a step backward. Secmet vowed to Tyranno Ranger that they would meet again before shimmering out of sight. (BTFPR: #2) Abilities *'''Snake Bite Strike: Secmet could fire a red energy wave that would explode against a target. Notes/Trivia *Secmet's Ronin Warriors ''counterpart is named '''Sekhmet', also known as 'Doku Mashou, Poison Demon General Naaza '''in ''Ronin Warriors' ''Japanese title, ''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. *It is unknown exactly what circumstances under which Professor Koji came to become possessed by an evil spirit, other than Secmet had claimed responsibility for the plot. It is possible that Secmet either somehow arranged for an evil spirit to take possession of the man's body, or that Secmet himself took possession of him, but it was never verified to any degree what exactly happened to Professor Koji or why he died shortly after the spirit left his body.